


Cuddles For Tyler

by Sidney_Patrick_Crosby_xoxo



Category: Hockey RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Fever, Fluff, Hockey, Hurt/Comfort, I’m new, Jamie benn - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, angsty, fluff/angst, poor tyler, sick, tyler seguin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidney_Patrick_Crosby_xoxo/pseuds/Sidney_Patrick_Crosby_xoxo
Summary: Tyler is upset because he can’t be there for the team when he is sick. Of course, Jamie comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Kudos: 34





	Cuddles For Tyler

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy be sure to leave kudos below. I’m still new to this, but I love Tyler Seguin.

It was a Friday night and the boys had the weekend off. Many of them out partying and enjoying the beautiful winter weather, but this wasn’t the case for Tyler. 

Tyler had been feeling cold all night, chills wracking his body, and food not being able to settle in the taught stomach of his. When Jamie came over to check on him after an alarming message that was left on his phone, he didn’t expect to see Tyler hiding in a huge bundle of blankets watching highlights on ESPN. 

It wasn’t supposed to be this bad, luckily for Tyler, Jamie brought Cold & Flu medicine and some of Tyler’s favorite canned soup. 

"Hey James.” Tyler mumbled, when Jamie crouched next to him and offered him some medicine. He also happened to grab some tissues off the counter. 

Jamie presses his hand to Tyler’s forehead, it felt hot, like alarmingly hot. Jamie didn’t know what to do. He figured it shouldn’t be that hot. This couldn’t possibly get any worse. 

Jamie was going to get up and use the restroom, but Tyler’s hand grasped on to his, and how could he resist. A sick Tyler is the last thing he wanted, especially on a free weekend. 

"Jamie, please don’t call the doctor, please. I don’t wanna go. Please don’t make me go." Tyler practically sobbed. 

"No, hey. Hey Tyler, I’m not going to take you to the doctors right now, but if it gets worse, we might have to Ty." Jamie said as soft and gentle as he could make it. 

Tyler didn’t reply, but he knew Tyler heard him. Hopefully Tyler’s sickness wouldn’t go to that extent because Jamie has always know Tyler had a huge fear of doctors. 

Tyler had always been there for Jamie, even when Jamie was injured. Tyler always did his best to cheer him up and make him feel better. It was Jamie’s turn to make an effort to make Tyler feel better. 

"Hey Ty, move over bud." 

Tyler was not expecting that, feeling exhausted, he scooted over on the couch as best as he could. 

Before Jamie say down, he put on Jurassic Park. It was a classic, but more importantly, it was one of Tyler’s favorite movies. 

Before Tyler fell asleep on Jamie’s shoulder, snoring softly, he giggled softly at how well Jamie knew his taste. 

———  
The next morning   
———

Jamie woke up with a sweaty Tyler sprawled out on top of him. They had a game to play on Monday and Jamie didn’t know if Tyler would be able to make it. 

At least not with how hot he felt this morning.  
Jamie sighed, "Tyler hey buddy, cmon Tyler we gotta get up." Jamie shook his shoulder gently. 

This finally got Tyler a little more aware and fully woken up. 

"Tyler, if you want to play we’re gonna have to get you checked out by an actual doctor." Tyler looked like he was on the verge of tears. 

"Please babe, for me? I don’t exactly know what I’m doing, and our game is just two days away."

Tyler sniffled softly, "ok."

They got up and got ready, Jamie made scrambled eggs and toast, so far Tyler didn’t look like he was going to throw up. That was one good sign. 

Maybe he could play after all. 

Jamie helped Tyler to the car and shut the door for him. Today was going to be a long day.

Jamie was very proud of how Tyler acted at the hospital. He knew it was hard for Ty, yet Tyler had put a brave face on and let the doctors do the work. 

They cleared Tyler for Monday’s game, if he felt up to it and game him an antibiotic. 

When they were home, Jamie led Tyler to the couch, put on the second Jurassic Park movie, grabbed the comforter, snuggled close to Tyler, and said, "I knew you were going to be just fine. Now get some sleep and rest up for Monday’s game. I love you." 

The response he got back was, "I love you too, James."

Then, Jamie fell asleep to the sound of Tyler’s soft snores and Jurassic Park 2 playing in the background. 

What a weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!💞


End file.
